No One But You
by LittleGreenFae
Summary: PostWWRY He's gone, but I have to live on. I have to be strong. espacially now. Title and rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this idea just popped into my head when I was trying to write a new chapter to my other We Will Rock You story. I know the concept isn't really that original, but I wanted to try it. **

**Also the actors I picture when writing this is a mix between the current London cast and the original. I saw the show june 25****th****, and they were fantastic, so some of the personality they put into the characters are in this. **

**Warning: The characters may be a little OOC**

* * *

_Meat's POV_

I stared at the item in my hand, not certain of what to make of it. Several emotions ran through me; joy, fear, sadness. I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. Dam it! I never used to cry, but these last 8 weeks, I hadn't been able to do much else. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't me anymore. My hair was limp and lifeless, the collored streaks were gone, as well as all the treasures I used to put in it.

"Meat? You ok in there?" Scaramouche asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called back, wincing as my voice cracked.

"Ok, but if you're not out in 5 minutes, I'm coming in," She said, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the cool wall. I took a deep breath, pulling myself together. I had to tell someone about this. I opened the door; Scaramouche looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"So what set you of this time?" She asked, her hand reaching up to wipe away a tear I hadn't caught. I didn't say anything, just handed her the item in my hand. She looked at it, then back at me, "Oh. Brit?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just, it's been a while. I didn't know if you'd..."

"Scara! Stop it!" How could she think that! I wasn't a slut. Far from it really, I'd never been with anyone else. Ever. I felt the tears coming back.

"I'm sorry!" Scaramouche said, grabbing my arm, "Please don't cry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, hen. It's just hard." She pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into her shoulder. We'd grown very close, these last weeks. Ever since Wembly. She was the only one who had seen me like this. And that was the way I intended to keep it. That's when I decided I wouldn't cry anymore. I had to stay strong. If not for myself, then for the life that was growing inside me.

_

* * *

_

Scaramouche's POV

I heald the broken girl in my arms as she cried. It'd happened a lot lately. I can't even imagen how she was feeling. It was hard to see her like this. She wasn't the girl I'd met with Gaz, that day by the van. That wonderful raw energy, that I'd felt so atracted to. I'd wanted to be like her. I'd envied her. She had everything I'd wanted in my life. She'd had love. Freedom. Now she had nothing, and I had everything I'd ever wanted. She was supposed to enjoy this new world. This world she had fought for. I felt her pull away from me, and I let her go. She straightened up, drying her tears, and took a deep breath.

"So," I said, "What're you gonna do about this?"

"I'll deal with it, " She said, a new determination in her voice, that I hadn't heard since she lost Brit, "Somehow." A small smile apeared on her lips. "This baby is all that's left of him now. I have to be strong." And I knew she would be.

**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I decided it was best to end it there. **

**Please Review! Reviews inspire the dreamer inside me, and without that inspiration she won't talk to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so inperation struck, and I managed to write this next chapter. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

It was a stormy night, the loud sound of thunder rolling over the sky. The heavy rain made it impossible to see much. However the storm didn't reach the man, sitting against a bare stone wall in a small room. It was dark, very dark. The forth wall was made up of green laser bars. It was the Globalsoft prison. _

_A girl stood on the other side of the laser bars, looking at the man in front of her. Her hair is long and blonde, hanging plainly down her shoulders, no longer bearing her trademark colored streaks and the items, her treasures, that's she'd found throughout the years. She's dressed in a loose black sweater, revealing her bare shoulders, and reaching to the middle of her thighs. A wide, black belt is fastened around her waist, right above a noticeable baby bump. Black tights cover her legs. _

_She looked at the man, her hand caressing the bump lovingly. The man looked up, and they stare into each other's eyes. But it's clear that he doesn't see her. He's looking right through her. His head falls into his hands. _

"_Brit!" she calls out his name, wanting him to look up again so she can see his face. He doesn't hear her. She calls out again, her voice getting frantic. That's when she feels someone shaking her, calling her name. _

* * *

"Meat! Meat! Wake up!" I open my eyes slowly, trying to remember my dream. I knew I needed to remember, but my mind was all fussy. A pair of mousy brown eyes looked down at me. They were filled with concern. I must have been screaming.

"What do you want, Scara?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. My hand fell down on my growing stomach. Three months had passed since I found out about the baby.

"You were screaming again," She said, "Well maybe not screaming, but you were calling his name." I thought about what she was saying, trying to make sense of what she was saying. I closed my eyes again, trying desperately to remember the dream. Then I saw him, sitting against the wall in the prison cell. My eyes shot open again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Did this mean anything? I tried to stop it, but hope flashed within my mind. Hope that he wasn't dead after all. I knew it was stupid to think this way, but I couldn't help it. I wanted it to be true, so bad. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I forced them down. I hadn't cried in three months. I didn't want to start again now, "I saw him." I said, quietly. Scaramouche sat down next to me on the mattress, taking my hand in hers.

"Scaramouche?" She turned her head towards the door to find Galileo standing there, yawning. I looked up at him as well.

"Gazza, go back to bed. I'll be back," She said, turning her back to him. He did as he was told, tripping over someone on his way. "You ok?" Scaramouche called out after him, and she heard a mumbled 'yes', followed by someone calling angrily at them to be quiet. Scaramouche sighed, looking at me again. "Sorry about that." She said softly. I smiled faintly.

"I know I saw him," I said, quietly, "He was looking right at me, but he couldn't see me." The frustration I'd felt in the dream was coming back to me. It was a bloody dream, why the hell couldn't he see me? I saw him perfectly.

"Where was he?" Scaramouche asked softly.

"Globalsoft, in a prison cell." Why would I see him there? It made no sense. I'd never seen him like that when he was alive. That was how my dreams about him usually were. He would alive, smiling at me, holding me, kissing me. Then suddenly I'd see his dead body on the ground. The way I'd seen him that day. This dream was different. I told Scaramouche all this and she smiled sadly at me. She'd heard the hope in my voice. I hadn't been able to keep it away, even though it might destroy me in the end.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" I called, banging my hands against the wall. I didn't know how long I could stay trapped in this tiny room. I needed to see _her_, to see her face. I needed to see those gorgeous pale, green eyes. I needed to touch her. Feel her soft, pale skin under my fingers.

I heard someone approaching my cell, thinking it was the guards, I was very surprised when all I saw was a boy, younger than the dreamer, looking at me through the bars.

"You're one of the bohemians, right?" The boy asked, and I nodded. He grinned. "Want to get out of here?" He asked, before pushing a button. The laser bars disappeared, and I stepped out, cautious. I'd never seen this kid before. He was skinny, no older than 15, with a mop of black hair, and pale blue eyes. When I thought about it, he looked a little bit like the Dreamer. He was wearing a guard's jacket, but underneath was a torn black t-shirt. Maybe the jacket was a disguise? Yes. That had to be it.

"Who are you?" I asked, and he just smiled. It was really frustrating. I wanted to trust him, so I could get out of here and get back home. Back to _her_. "Look, kid, I want to trust you and all, but I need a name."

"Well, I don't have a cool name, like you guys do, but my GaGa name was Tony." I looked at the kid carefully.

"Do you know the way out of here?"

* * *

Scaramouche POV

"How is she?" I'd gotten back from Meat's room, and Gazza was waiting for me. I sighed.

"I honestly have no idea. I thought the baby was helping her, but now she's got it in her head that he might be alive somewhere." The baby had made her healthier. She's stopped drinking and smoking, and started eating again. It was keeping her alive. Giving her a reason to move on. However this new dream, was giving her the idea that _he_ was still alive. I didn't know if she'd be able to survive finding out that it wasn't true. She was too vulnerable. She wasn't herself anymore. Oh, she was still a rock chick, however, the corset was gone, the fishnet stockings. She was covering up her body in dark clothing, and then it was the biggest change. Her hair. It wasn't the crazy mess everyone loved. She'd changed. She lacked the passion. The spark in her eyes was gone. She didn't sing anymore. She never danced. "She's not Meat anymore Gazza."

"I know," he said, pulling me down on the bed with him.

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but my muse was still happy enough with me from seeing the show, so she decided to give me this. Now, I'm not sure how much longer her good mood is going to last, unless I get some reviews, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Fae  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's been a while, but I've been away on vacation away from my computer for a month, and I just started a new school. That also means that I won't be able to write that often, and I'm sorry. I also think that this is the story I'm going to focus on when I do write; since this is the story I have the most ideas for at the moment. I'll update my other WWRY story: Anywhere the wind Blows, when inspiration strikes, but at the moment my muse isn't interested. I promise I will finish it though. **

**Also, I just wanted to say that every time there's a line, the POV changes. It will be pretty obvious who it is. **

* * *

I sat on an old couch, staring at the door, my hand, absentmindedly caressing my swollen belly. It was a common position for me these days. Just sitting there, waiting. The only time I'd look away from the door was when Scara or any of the other bohemians would bring me food, or when I had to pee, something that happened a lot more often lately.

"Meat," I didn't respond, "Meat!"

"Hmm," I tore my gaze slowly from the door to see Scaramouche standing next to me. She looked at me sadly, and sat down next to me, her hand taking mine in her own. My eyes drifted back to the door, and she sighed.

"You can't keep doing this, "She said, "It's not good for you," She paused, her other hand moving to cover the hand caressing my belly, keeping it still, "It's not good for the baby either." I looked back at her.

"But what if he comes back?" I knew it was hopeless to think this way. I knew it would only destroy me in the end if he didn't. I just couldn't help it. That dream had awoken something in me. Something I couldn't just let go. No matter how hopeless it was.

"He's gone, Meat. You know that," She said, quietly, "It's healthier for both of you, if you just let him go," I shook my head, tearing my hand from hers. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I quickly brushed them away. We weren't alone, and I wouldn't let them see my cry.

"I can't do that, hen. I can't!" I feel myself getting close to hysterics, and I push myself up from the couch, escaping to my room. I knew I wasn't going to keep myself from crying any longer. I collapsed on my bed, letting the tears I'd held back since finding out I was pregnant four months ago escape.

* * *

I looked worriedly after her, biting my lip in regret. I knew I'd been too harsh on her. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was the right thing to do. The faster she let him go, the faster she'd heal. She'd soon have an infant to look after. She wouldn't be able to do that if she was still waiting for him to come back. This was what I'd feared, ever since that bloody dream. She'd gotten worse again in the last month. She'd forget to eat if we didn't place her food in front of her. She'd just sit there, staring at that bloody door, as if she was expecting him to burst through it any second.

* * *

"So, how far away is this place?" I looked at the kid walking next to me. We'd been walking a few weeks now, taking turns sleeping. The kid, Tony, had gotten rid of the jacket a while back. I still wasn't sure how we'd gotten out, and Tony hadn't told me. I didn't really care to be honest. I just wanted to get back home as fast as possible.

"I'm not really sure," I said, quietly. I hadn't been in this area before. I just hoped we were walking in the right direction.

"You don't know?" He asked disbelievingly, "So we're just walking around aimlessly then? That's just great!" I stopped, turning towards him.

"Look, I didn't ask you to come with me, mate. I'll find my way back in the end," I had to find my way back. There was no other option. I also knew I was probably walking in circles. It hadn't taken the dreamer this long after he escaped Globalsoft. Maybe we'd been stuck in a different jail farther away? That was a possibility I'd considered. I couldn't be sure though.

"Hey! I want to come!" said Tony. "I was just wondering, that's all. We've been walking forever!"

"I know, mate. I don't like it any better than you do." In fact, I probably liked it less. He didn't have anyone waiting for him. He didn't have anyone thinking he was dead. That was the worst thing about it all. Not that he was missing her, but the thought that she might have moved on. He'd been away from her four months! With her believing he was dead. That was an awful long time.

* * *

**A bit short, I know, but this is the best I can give you all at the moment. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**-Fae  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, so I have only gotten two reviews for the last chapter, but I decided to update anyway, since I know at least two people are reading. I apologize in advance for the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.  
**

* * *

My heart leaped when I started to recognize things around me. I walked a little faster, making it hard for Tony to keep up. I didn't care. He could run. I heard him protest, but I didn't care. I just kept going. Not wanting to prolong our separation any more than necessary. It had already been way too long.

* * *

Meat didn't come back out of her room again that day, and I felt awful. I'd heard her crying from outside her door, and it crushed me. She'd been so strong these last months, and here I go messing her up again. It made me want to cry, and I never cried.

"Meat, please just come out!" I called, knocking softly on her door.

"Go away," came her muffled reply, and I knocked again.

"Please, Meat," I tried, pleading with the distressed girl, "You need to eat. Think of the baby..." I was cut of when I heard a smash against the door. She'd thrown something.

"How about you just leave her alone for a bit?" I felt Gazza behind me and turned around to face him. "She'll come out when she's ready," I smiled sadly at him. He was actually making sense for once. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to leave her alone. She was too unpredictable right now. I didn't believe she'd do anything drastic. It just wasn't who she was. Then again, she hadn't been herself in months.

* * *

I stared at the door, listening to Galileo and Scaramouche talking. I just wanted them to go away. Leave me alone. Watching them together was torture. I was happy for them, really I was, but they didn't need to flaunt it everywhere did they?  
I looked at the broken glass by the door. I hadn't meant to throw it really. I actually liked that lamp. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and I looked down at my swollen belly, a small smile on my tear streaked face. I lifted my jumper, placing my flat hand on my belly. The pain came again, and I could feel something push against my hand. I smiled brighter. I'd never felt it kick before.  
I jumped from the bed, well as best I could anyway, drying my tears and opening the door, catching Scaramouche and Galileo by surprise.

"What happened?" Scaramouche asked, as I rushed towards her.

"The baby," I said, a bright smile on my face, "It kicked!"

"So?" I looked at Galileo, rolling my eyes as Scaramouche slapped his shoulder. That boy really had no clue sometimes, "What?" He rubbed his shoulder, looking annoyed, before walking away. Scara rolled her eyes again, before turning back to me. I grabbed her hand, pressing it to my belly.

"Here, feel it!"

* * *

The baby kicked, and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. A real smile, something I hadn't seen in months. Maybe this baby really would make her better. Maybe feeling it move was making it more real for her. I hoped so.

**OK, so this was really short, but I felt this was the right place to end this chapter. I'm not really know how many more chapters there will be, but I'm thinking maybe 2 more + an epilogue. ****Anyway, till next time lovelies.**

**-Fae**

**Oh, and please, please, please review!  
**


End file.
